Innocence
by whitelips paleface
Summary: What If Esme had twins? One was a girl? Well her daughter comes looking for her and is struggling with the Cullen's way of living. Story way better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, yet I do own Valentina.**

**A/N* I will put a picture of how Valentina looks like.**

Today was the day, the day that I, look for my mother. I've been living alone, not going to school at all. Before you guys ask, My name is Valentina and yes, I am a vampire. My mother's name is Esme, I just discovered where she lives and I was so happy that she was alive! I'm a teenage girl, I need my mothers support and love.

Being on a plane for three hours, not so fun. Plus, being around humans. Humans means blood and I need blood, of course because I'm a vampire. I wonder if she would like me? Will she send me back? Will she remember me? I hope so. The plane was landing, great. Just a one more hour and then I'm going strait to my mother.

:.:One Hour Later:.:

I was one knock away to meeting my mother. The house was so elegant, light, open, all the lights were on when I got here. I knocked the door and I looked down at my clothes. I wondered if they would feel like I'm...dirty. I mean, my clothes got all dirty by all the running and all. I mean, wouldn't you, if you were running around in the wettest place on earth in the forest? Then, suddenly the door opened to a tall blond handsome man.

"Hi, may I help you?" He asked in the most politest way. I nearly melted, of his angelic voice, he is the most handsome man I've ever seen! No! Valentina stop, you have a boyfriend.

"Yes, do you happen to know Esme Anne Evanson or is it now Cullen?" I asked, I think that was her last name, or was it Platt? When I said her name, the man's eyes widened. I just noticed that his eyes were a nice golden topaz color. Wasn't he a vampire also? How do I get my eyes that color? I want my eyes that color. They are really nice, not like my blood shot red eyes.

"Um, she's here, but if you don't mind if I ask, but whats your name, child?" He asked, I let out my breath that I was holding in, for the humans safety.

"Valentina Lucero Evanson." When I said my last name, I heard something break. But it wasn't from the man in front of me. But it came from somewhere upstairs. Was she really here? Would I get to meet her?

"Please come in." He said recovering from his whatever he had. I nodded and took a gentle step forward. I've always been cautious with people around me.

Have you ever had the feeling that you're heart was caught in you're throat? Yeah, thats how I feel at this very moment.

"My Name is Carlisle Cullen." He extended his arm out and I took it very gently. He seemed surprised that I put light weight on it. "Esme? Can you please come down here for a moment?" He called upstairs and not a second later, there right in front of me was my mother. The one that gave birth to me.

"Who's this, sweetie?" Esme asked, holding Carlisle's hand.

"This, my love is Valentina, her full name is Valentina Lucero Evanson." When he said my name, Esme's eyes locked into my eyes. I could see misery and love.

"I'm one of your children." I whispered quietly. Esme opened her mouth to say something but I kept going on. "When I was born, you were knocked out, I came out after Matthew, your son who was my brother. He came out soon, way to soon, you only got to see Matthew so you never knew me and you never knew you had twins." I could feel I was about to cry.


	2. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own Twilight, the great Stephanie Meyer owns all. But I do own some twilight posters!:)**

**Okay, so I'll try to update every what two to three days. I'll also update on weekend if I don't go to my cousins house like we always do. First of all, have you heard Innocence by Avril Lavigne? Thats where I got my story inspiration from. Also this might be a song fic. Okay So I'll stop with my babbling and write this story now! Enjoy!**

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by _

I wanted to shed those damn tears that wouldn't come rolling down my cheek. I wanted to feel the tears warmth on my cold skin. Everything is different.

"I never knew.." It came out of Esme's mouth as a whisper. I nodded.

"I grew up with the most horrible father ever. His name is Charles," I heard Esme snarl "he beat me everyday, Lets, just say I'm lucky to even be here. All I wanna say is that all these years I really needed my mother." I said. Taking in a shaky deep breath. I felt someones arms wrap around me. I felt the whole in my chest fill in after all these years. All I needed was a mothers hug.

I let out a sob. I heard someone else crying also and a smooth hand stroking my hair. I let out more dry sobs and buried my face in my moms shoulder. Her skin felt like velvet against my skin. Her eyes, they were the same color as Carlisle's. When she finally let me go, I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Valentina, how old are you?" Carlisle asked. I smiled.

"I believe I'm eighteen." I said, looking down at my pockets.

"You believe?" Esme asked raising her eyebrows. I giggled.

"I never really kept track of time." I smiled sheepishly, looking down. I heard her chuckle.

"Okay, would you like to clean up?" Esme asked me very sweetly. I nodded.

"Please?" I asked. Esme took my hand and we walked upstairs.

She stopped in front of a room which the door was opened. It looked like a girls room. We went inside, she was looking through a closet. "You like jeans right? Skinny or Flare?" She asked me, then handed me a pair of skinny jeans and a nice plaid shirt. Also some cute flats.

"You could use the bathroom. Its down the hall to the right." Esme instructed I nodded and did as I was told. When I walked in, the bathroom was so clean, almost sparkling! The floor was though. I took a very quick shower and slipped on the clothes she let me borrow. When I walked out of the bathroom, I was tackled by a nice, but yet cold hug.

"Sorry, this is Alice," A guy with bronze colored hair said, with a small smile.

"I'm Valentina." I said, which came out in a whisper.

"I'm Edward. I hear your Esme's daughter." Edward smiled at me. I nodded. I looked down and tried not to look to shy, which that made matters worse.

"I am Alice. Were going to be very good friends.!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled at her she grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs and there were more people waiting there. Great. I heard Edward chuckle. Um, okay.

"This, is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett he looks scary but he is really not, Bella, and her daughter Renesmee." She looked so much like Edward. Must be his daughter also.

"Hi." I said very shyly.

"Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked, with his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah." I said rather slowly.

"Show me." Emmett replied with a smirk, I smirked back and in instant, he went flying back, on to the wall, then I made him fall onto the ground. I can harm people with just staring at them.

"SHE'S JUST LIKE JANE!" Emmet squealed like a little girl.

"But Jane can't move things with her mind. Can she?" I said, trying so hard not to laugh. Emmett shook his head and I giggled lightly.

"Okay, leave her alone, you guys are probably scaring her with your stares." Renesmee said smiling. I smiled at her. "Whats your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Valentina." I smiled back at her.

"You could call me Nessie, wanna go see my room?" She asked eager, I didn't want to let her down, she was sweet. I nodded and she squealed. We walked outside and everything looked different.

The trees were greener, the sky was darker, it was like the whole world had more color. The birds chirped happier and louder. The ground felt more comfortable, everything seemed perfect. I see things that I've never seen before. I watched as Nessie danced in front of me, she was so adorable. I wish I had a daughter like her. Her hair was really curly, her ringlets bounced while she twirled like a ballerina. Her eyes were a chocolate color. Gosh, now I see life how it was supposed to be. Ever since I escaped Charles, things were better but not as good as this.

This is just the highlight of my whole life!

**Okay what did you guys think of this chapter? Liked it? Hated it? What about giving me some reviews of this. Please? They would really make my day. If you guys review, I'll return the love. I'll read your stories and I will review for EVERY chapter. Yeah, you heard me right, every single chapter. That would be not so much but a lot. Much love, me!:)**


End file.
